


No Wynonna

by Castibella_Shipper_of_the_Lord



Series: Wayhaught: Married Life [3]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Angel is nicknamed jumping bean, Angst with a Happy Ending, C'mon guys that needs to be a tag, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Married Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Peacemaker, Revenants, Soft Nicole Haught, Wynnona Earp Being Wynonna Earp, Wynonna Is A Little Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21722512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castibella_Shipper_of_the_Lord/pseuds/Castibella_Shipper_of_the_Lord
Summary: Waverly and Nicole prepare for date night, entrusting Angel in Wynonna's care for the evening. There are some flaws in that plan.
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Wynonna Earp, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Wynonna Earp & Nicole Haught
Series: Wayhaught: Married Life [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1461517
Comments: 9
Kudos: 76





	No Wynonna

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all, I'm so glad to keep this series going. You're all beautiful beings and I appreciate the comments/kudos <3  
> Enjoy!

“No Wynonna.” If Nicole had a dollar for every time she had to say that…

“C’mon Haught, you know how it is. The homestead is lonely sometimes.” The brunette gave her a pitiful look.

Nicole didn’t blink. “The answer is no.” Oh, hey. Another dollar.

“But I’m basically her Auntie ‘Nonna!”

“Angel is a dog. And I don’t trust you to keep an eye on her at all times. She’s excitable and small! You could easily lose track of her if you get distracted.”

“If you’re this uptight with a dog, wonder how it’s gonna be when you have an actual kid.” Wynonna leaned against the wall of Nicole’s living room, giving the latter a smirk. “Trust me, she’s my fur-niece. Angel will be fine.” The puppy in question yipped in somewhere in the house and came barrelling into the room, sliding to a stop at Wynonna’s feet. “See? She loves me.”

Nicole pinched the bridge of her nose, hiding her smile. “You know what? Fine. Take the jumping bean with you. I’m not even going to ask where you got the whole “kid” idea; just take her. And you’d better be back by tomorrow morning.”

Wynonna was already on her knees rubbing the puppy’s fluffy head. “Yeah, yeah tomorrow morning, got it. Just go have your stupid romantic dinner with your wife. I’ll message you if I need anything.”

Nicole glared daggers at Wynonna’s head until she glanced up.

“But I’m sure we won’t need anything, okay!” Wynonna got to her feet and saluted, Angel slung under her other arm like a bag of potatoes. “Now shoo. Go find Waves, Mrs. Haught and grumpy.”

Nicole left the room wondering why she’d ever agreed to this.

***

Wynonna had no idea what she was doing. She hooked the leash onto the practically vibrating German shepherd puppy and met Calamity Jane’s judgemental gaze from the doorway.

“What?” She snapped. The cat just blinked. “I know what I’m doing.”

“You trying to convince Calamity Jane, or yourself?” Waverly said, gently nudging the cat aside to wrap her arms around Wynonna. “I recommend taking her for a walk. She’s pretty hyper at the moment.”

Wynonna just gave her a scowl. Waverly put her hands up in defeat. “Of course,” the younger Earp said, smiling sweetly. “You know what you’re doing.”

Slamming the door was satisfying.

Wynonna looked down at the dog and sighed. “Well, Angel. Just you and your auntie for the rest of the night.”

Angel barked.

They walked down the road, Angel sniffing and pouncing on every leaf or blade of grass that twitched. A small beetle landed on her nose and she blinked before sneezing explosively. Wynonna chuckled as the puppy tumbled over her own paws from the force. Angel gave Wynonna a wide-eyed look. One overlarge ear remained flipped inside out.

“Don’t give me that, jumping bean. You got yourself into this mess.”

Angel made a grumbling sound, suddenly alert, eyes fixed on something over Wynonna’s shoulder.

Wynonna turned just in time to block a fist aimed for the back of her head.

“Shouldn’t be out this late, Earp,” the woman hissed.

“So glad you care about my wellbeing, Stranger Danger.” Wynonna kicked the woman in the stomach, throwing her back with an ‘oomph’. She drew Peacemaker, and the woman’s eyes flared red.

The woman didn’t flinch. “You sure you wanna to do that?”

Wynonna cocked the gun. “Very sure.” A terror-filled yelp at her back made her freeze. “Angel?” She whipped around to face a second revenant holding the squirming puppy by the scruff.

“Angel is its name? A little ironic, I’ll give you that.” The second revenant laughed. She tightened her hold on Angel, prompting another cry. “You care about her, don’t you? Like you care for your sister and your sheriff friend.”

“Let her go, and I might generously reconsider sending you to hell.” Her knuckles whitened on Peacemaker’s handle.

“It would be worth seeing you lose something you love. Then you’ll know how it feels.” The woman moved closer. “How do you feel, knowing I’m going to tear your family apart.”

“Clara, just get it over with.” The first revenant muttered.

“Let me savour this. It’s been a long time coming, after all the damage she’s done to us.” Clara moved even closer, holding the puppy just out of reach. “I want to see her face.”

Angel whimpered.

Wynonna leapt, sweeping Clara’s feet from underneath her. She snatched the puppy from the fallen revenant’s grip and turned just in time to shoot the second.

“Maria! No!” Clara screamed, watching her companion claw the ground in desperation as flames engulfed her, before the earth swallowed her whole. She turned to Wynonna and got to her feet, a snarl curling her lips.

“Don’t worry, you’ll see her soon.”

Peacemaker rose, markings glowing. As she was about to fire, Angel wriggled in her arm and dug her claws into her side, sending the bullet wild.

Clara was gone when she looked back up.

“Goddammit Angel.” Wynonna murmured. “What am I going to do now?”

She shifted the puppy onto her hip and holstered Peacemaker, watching for any more movement in the still streets. “C’mon jumping bean,” she murmured, trying to ignore Angel’s trembling. “Let’s get you home to your mamas.”

They’d gone further than she’d first thought. By the time they reached the Haught-Earp residence, the sun had sunk way below the horizon. Nicole’s car was in the driveway, which stuck her as odd. What happened to date night?

A horrible feeling swept over her. What if Clara had beat her here? Taken her revenge out on her family?

Wynonna raced up the steps and threw open the door, panic coursing through her.

“Waves? Nicole?” She clutched Angel close as she went from room to room, dreading what she might find.

“Wynonna?” Nicole’s voice sounded from upstairs. “You’re supposed to be at the homestead.”

“Where’s my sister,” Wynonna gasped, relieved at the sight of Nicole coming down the stairs.

“She’s up there still, why?” Nicole seemed to take in Wynonna’s rumpled demeanor. “Are you alright?”

“Got jumped by two revenants.” She almost kept talking, but hesitated. “Why aren’t you in date clothes? And why isn’t Waverly down here?”

Nicole glanced behind her, and broke into a grin. “We weren’t going to tell you till tomorrow, but since you’re here…” She turned back up the steps and gestured for her to follow. “And put Angel down, I’m pretty sure she’s safe now.”

Wynonna glanced down at Angel still in her arms, and back up after Nicole. She followed, and Angel rested her head on her shoulder with a quiet sigh.

“Babe?” Waverly called from the bedroom.

“I’m here, love. Wynonna has the jumping bean home early.” Nicole ducked into the room and settled beside her wife on the bed.

Waverly noticed her sister enter and smiled. She leaned back to reveal a small form huddled on the blankets beside her. Red curls framing a small face looked up at her.

“You have a kid,” Wynonna breathed.

She appeared no older than four years.

“Her name is Amelia. We’ve been planning on adopting her for months now, that’s why we sent you off with Angel. So she wouldn’t get overwhelmed so soon.”

A little voice piped up. “You Auntie ‘Nonna?”

Wynonna set Angel on the floor and sat on the bed next to Amelia. “Yeah Amelia, I’m your Auntie ‘Nonna.”

The little girl poked her tongue out, nose wrinkling in amusement. “Only Amelia if in trouble. I’m Amy.”

Wynonna looked at the two new mothers, bewildered. Waverly and Nicole shared a look and turned back to their child, eyes shining. Seeing their pure happiness, Wynonna couldn’t bring herself to tell them about the revenants. Anything to not destroy the moment. Or…

“So… when do I teach her to how to shoot a gun?”

A chorus of two voices: “No Wynonna!”


End file.
